dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparga
Sparga is the Ace Time Patroller of Conton City, the adoptive son of Superman, and a rare hybrid of Saiyan and Kryptonian genes, his parents refugees who escaped their respective planets destruction and met by happenstance and agreed to put warring blood aside to ensure the survival of their species'. He acts as the vanguard of the Time Patrol, participating in multiple major events and battles that the Time Patrollers engage in. His strong sense of justice and honor often lead him to joining into the fray of numerous battles, even despite ever nagging fear of failure that he constantly battles to overcome. Appearance Sparga's design stays consistent throughout the majority of his appearances, only undergoing drastic changes at pivotal moments of his life. His most striking features are his retention of his tail, and his long and wild mane of spiked and bushy black hair flowing down to his waistline. His physique is muscular but not bulky and he is of a tall stature, with a mild tan complexion. His facial features are reminiscent of those commonly found in most low class Saiyan warriors such as Goku, Bardock, Turles, etc. Sparga's outfit in earlier appearances consisted of a red band symbolizing the blood of fallen friends and allies he failed to protect tied around his left bicep, black boots, black pants, and red and black Saiyan armor with the symbol of his Kryptonian house emblazoned over the heart. However, this armor was destroyed by Azrael and he later received a deep blue gi which he altered to fit his own preferences, ripping the sleeves off. He retained the rest of his outfit, including the bandanna. While training with Goku in the https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperbolic_Time_ChamberHyperbolic Time Chamber, he wore Saiyan armor consisting of a full-bodied blue jumpsuit with torso armor and plain white boots and gloves before replacing it with his original outfit after finishing his training. Since then, he has worn his blue and black combat gi. Personality Sparga is a complex, multifaceted character whose life has shaped him in a multitude of aspects, often overcoming personal fears, doubts, and inhibitions to rise to meet his challenges and utilize his full potential as a Saiyan Kryptonian hybrid. His ultimate goal is to not only realize his full potential but to make his loved ones proud of him. Having been adopted and raised by Superman before being summoned to the Time Nest, Sparga was taught at a young age to always do the right thing and fight for what is just, fair, and honorable. This relationship with the Man of Steel has instilled into Sparga a strong sense of kindness and right and wrong. This drives him to get involved in manners often without thinking and throws himself in the path of danger so he might protect others and ensure that fairness and justice are doled out to those who deserve it. As he is half Saiyan, Sparga does possess an inherent love of fighting but not as much as others of the race. His sense of honor often affects his judgement but when the stakes are high, Sparga's hindsight is 20/20. He prefers a fair fight and will never fight to kill unless the opponent is of an extremely high threat level to multiple people on a grand scale, believing that no one has the right to end another's life no matter the reason. When forced to kill, the act of doing so greatly upsets Sparga and leaves him unfocused, requiring time to recover from what he viewed as an abhorrent action and a weakness brought about by an inability to find a better soluton. His focus on doing the right thing and fighting for justice can lead Sparga into determination bordering on obsession of his objective. In battle, Sparga can come off as sarcastic and teasing due to an arrogance and confidence in his abilities, even going as far as making one-liner jokes and comments. Though when the situation demands it, or he fights an opponent of equal strength, Sparga is focused and serious. As well as fighting for sport, Sparga has a deep love of the martial arts he has learned as it allows him to focus and discipline himself, helping him relegate his emotional imbalances into a more manageable level as well as training both mind as well as body. Sparga views martial arts as more than the act of fighting ; To Sparga, martial arts are the path to self improvement and overcoming one's failures and flaws ; Combined with this philosophy and Sparga's ever going desire to push his limits, he feels that a good fight can help him connect to someone on an emotional level. To Sparga, the act of clashing fists can form a deep spiritual understanding and connection. Because of this, Sparga has a great deal of respect for other Martial Artists and will never take advantage of them, even if they are an enemy. Despite a strong sense of pride and justice in himself and his beliefs, Sparga is actually extremely shy. His reluctance to speak to people he is unfamiliar with suggests a severe case of Social Anxiety. He often prefers to keep to the back of the group, opting to stay silent unless necessary so as not to overwhelm himself with the stress of socializing. When overwhelmed and his anxiety triggers, Sparga can become aggressive and defensive, his temper fouling as he snaps to be left alone. In addition to this, Sparga suffers from a great deal of placing the weight of the world on his own shoulders ; Sparga is constantly pushing himself and is of the belief that if people get hurt, he had failed them and he could have done more to be there for them. This leads to a high level of stress on Sparga's person due to his taking on everything himself and rarely allowing himself to rest. Sparga's fame as the Hero of Time often frustrates him as he prefers to be left alone and doesn't partake in his fame. The awards and praises lauded onto Sparga raises his anxiety and he becomes nervous and unsure of himself due to his fear of attention. As Sparga never acts with intent to earn fame, only doing what often rewards him a hero's praise for doing what he feels is right simply because it's right. Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time often try to help him work past these fears by forcing him to interact with people more than he'd like to, obtaining mixed results that vary but mostly lean toward Sparga still opting to stay close behind those he feels comfortable with. Sparga has a deep fascination and love of movies, particularly budget movies that often receive poor reviews. While many of his peers and loved ones recognize these bad flicks for what they are, Sparga adores them and sees them as rare gems filled with genius that people can't comprehend, whether it be the poor acting, writing or directing. Sparga often vehemently and passionately defends what some people consider to be the worst movies ever made. This frustrates his friends and family to no end as he watches what many consider to be torture made into film. Biography Early Life Sparga was born by what can be considered pure luck and chance. After Frieza enslaved Planet Vegeta, a small group of rebel Saiyans fled to keep their pride intact shortly after Frieza took over, preferring the life of outlaws to that of slaves. On the other side of the galaxy, a group of Kryptonians decided to take a risk and escape in the event that Jor-El's prediction of Krypton's inevitable destruction came to pass, unsure of whether or not doing so is a wise decision. Upon doing so, it didn't take long for these now wandering groups to learn of their respective planet's fates after being destroyed. Eventually, these now orphaned tribes met each other on an encounter of pure luck. Their initial response was one of hostility, given their races' long blood feud. However, desperation was setting in and these two proud races were now facing extinction. So a compromise was made ; A child would be born between them. Sparga was the child born of this agreement, born to the Saiyan warrior, Spincah and a Kryptonian soldier who felt no compassion toward raising a child, only that his strength as a soldier would serve the offspring well to take care of itself. So this soldier abandoned Spincah to raise the boy on his own. Despite their agreeing to allow the child to be conceived and born, the other Saiyan refugees in Spincah's group had little love of Sparga, considering him a useless and stupid half breed and often bullied the child for his dual heritage. This made Sparga's formative years very troubling and difficult. By the time of Sparga's fifth birthday, their pack made its way to an alternate Earth where a legion of heroes known as the Justice League greeted them. Their leader, a Kryptonian named Kal-El, known to the world as the Superman, ensured the Saiyan warriors that they did not want to fight homeless refugees looking for sanctuary but the Saiyans took this display of hospitality as a sign of weakness. Deciding that it would be amusing to them to aid these so-called heroes against a threat they were to engage in, their foolish pride and headstrong mindset made them counter-intuitive to the battle, resulting in Spincah's death. Outraged, the Saiyans left Earth but not before leaving Sparga behind, deeming him a stupid and useless half breed, words that would haunt the young child for the rest of his life. Orphaned and without anyone to turn to, Sparga felt as alone as could be until Superman agreed to take the boy in and raise him as his own. Because of Sparga's natural fiery temper and disposition due to his Saiyan side, he had to be kept away from others on a regular basis or risk getting into trouble so he was allowed to live in the Fortress of Solitude. While there, Superman ensured that while Sparga grew and his powers developed under the light of Earth's yellow sun, he would also learn concepts of justice, honor, truth, and fair play and that fighting for them was the right thing to do. As Sparga entered his teens, he was offered an opportunity to join another hero team, the Teen Titans. There his immense strength was of use to the team, and made him a valuable asset and powerhouse against threats they faced. He and fellow teammate Raven became close due to a mutual understanding of the difficulty to control their powers and duality of their heritage. In doing so, a budding romance formed ; Sparga found someone who understood him and he understood her. But these good times were not to last as eventually the Kryptonian villain General Zod learned of Sparga's existence and decided to threaten Sparga's loved ones to coerce him into aiding Zod in rebuilding a new Kryptonian empire on Earth. The act of Raven and his friends being harmed and then used as bargaining chips sparked something in Sparga, triggering a transformation out of legend as an incredible rage overtook him. Awakening into Super Saiyan, Sparga was able to overpower the more experienced General until help arrived. But in doing so, Sparga awoke into new feelings -- never before had he felt so much anger inside him and even after returning to a normal state, his body could no longer regulate his emotions and he became prone to outbursts of aggression. This escalating anger problem of Sparga's caused his relationship with Raven to fall apart and he be booted from the Titans. Angry and upset, Sparga fled the Earth in fear of the possibility that Superman would be disappointed in him. Joining the Time Patrol After fleeing Earth, Sparga wandered the universe aimlessly and drowned his rage out in battle after battle, hoping it would end his incessant anger but to no avail. It was then that he was transported to a new world, and in a flash of light he found himself face to face with a massive dragon that exploded in a flash of light and a young man with lavender hair and a sword who said he needed to test him before lunging at him. Naturally, Sparga defended himself and after a moment of combat, the man backed down and introduced himself as Trunks, and he explained why Sparga was here ; Trunks had made a wish on the dragon balls to bring him a strong ally that could help him protect Time from the threats it faced. With nowhere to go, Sparga reluctantly agreed and joined the Time Patrol. Here, he met friends such as the Supreme Kai of Time, the Taino Force, and the saiyan Zuki as he battled against an ever growing anomaly in major historic battles throughout time, defeating Raditz, Frieza, Cell, and even Majin Buu. Sparga's assistance proved invaluable to the Time Patrol and Zuki was ever present, insisting on aiding him. Sparga was initially aggressive toward her, stating he didn't need her help but she persisted and eventually was allowed to join. It was obvious to everyone but Sparga that Zuki was attracted to him, but Sparga was too focused on his job, using it as a distraction so as not to stress too much about his past life. Zuki taught Sparga a lot about Saiyans and their culture, much of which he had never had an opportunity to learn about due to being abandoned by Saiyans at such a tender age. Saiyan Saga Sparga's early exploits with the Time Patrol began with his investigation of mysterious case of rising power levels against villains that resulted in altering history, starting with the Saiyan Raditz, who Sparga easily defeated. However, Sparga couldn't make himself known to those he was aiding, so before Piccolo could thank him, Sparga had vanished and returned to the Time Patrol to continue his investigation. He later went on to combat Vegeta and Nappa alongside the Z-Fighters, where Piccolo recognized him. Vegeta, recognizing Sparga as not only a Saiyan, but a Kryptonian hybrid and offered to allow them to join forces ; Sparga refused and aided the Z-Fighters against the Saiyan invasion. Namek Saga and Meeting Towa & Mira After returning to the Time Nest, another distortion brought about by history's antagonists mysteriously becoming stronger lead Sparga to the events on Planet Namek where he encountered the Ginyu Force. Here, Captain Ginyu stole Sparga's body because of his immense and immeasurable strength. Were it not for the Z-Fighters and Vegeta's cunning and ingenuity, Ginyu would have triumphed. Thankfully, Sparga regained his body and Sparga made to return to the Time Nest, but not before meeting the culprits of the anomaly assigned to him. Towa & Mira revealed themselves to Sparga, bold and confident that despite his interruptions of their plans, he posed no threat to them and would be eliminated easily. Sparga and Mira engaged one another and the battle was evenly matched. Due to this stalemate, the villainous leaders of the Time Breakers retreated for the time being. But even despite their retreat, Sparga had a face to put to his target and now knew those responsible for these distortions in History. His goal lain out for him, Sparga was more determined to put these villains to a stop Frieza Saga Sparga kept his participation in the battle against Frieza to a minimum due to the need for Goku to be the Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza. As a Super Saiyan himself, Sparga had to keep his involvement minimized or lest risk causing more change to the timelines. Frieza's increase in power thanks to Towa's contributions made Sparga's participation in the battle necessary for Goku to defeat Frieza, but once the newly awoken Super Saiyan began to gain the upper hand, Sparga returned to the Time Nest. Once having returned, Sparga pooled his knowledge with Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and Zuki so they might understand who Towa & Mira are and what they're after. However, with so little information, they could do little to reach this stepping stone in their goal Cell Saga As with before, Sparga kept his involvement in the Cell Games to a minimum, aiding only when absolutely necessary. By now, the Z-Fighters were beginning to recognize Sparga's repeat appearances and were starting to question his identity and motives. But Sparga's main focal point of action during these events was in a timeline distortion where Towa & Mira had empowered and aided Cell in Trunks' alternate future timeline to help him reach his perfect form. It was here that Sparga's involvement was necessary because if Trunks were to die at that juncture, he would never have gone on to found the Time Patrol with the Supreme Kai of Time. Unlike other times, however, Sparga was stopped from slipping away unnoticed and the young Trunks asked Sparga who he was. Understanding that telling him could risk changing the future, Sparga kept his answer vague and told him they would meet again some day. Shortly before returning to the Time Nest, Sparga was greeted by a pale man with a staff who praised Sparga for his exploits, stating that he had been watching him for some time. The man simply wanted to shake Sparga's hand, and despite Sparga's reluctance and harsh attitude toward the stranger, relented. However, unbeknownst to Sparga, this simple hand shake left a mark on Sparga's palm and when he returned to the Time Nest, the Supreme Kai of Time immediately recognized it and drew it from Sparga's hand to cast it off where it detonated safely. Sparga was grateful for the Supreme Kai of Time's help and eased up his hostility toward her and Trunks. The Supreme Kai of Time then explained that the mark was the Majin emblem of an evil sorcerer she battled a long time ago. With this knowledge in mind, Sparga took note that he'd have to get to the bottom of that strange man's motivations the next time they met. Buu Saga and Showdown with Mira Much of Sparga's participation in the Buu saga was of a higher degree than his previous engagements in the battles across history with the Z-Fighters. His first mission was to stop Towa & Mira, cutting them off from interrupting Super Saiyan 3 Goku's match with Majin Buu. It was here that Sparga destroyed the bio-android Mira after a long and hard battle, prompting Towa to retreat. Sparga would have then chased after her were his presence not needed elsewhere. The pale stranger had made his move, casting a spell on Piccolo to turn him violent and feral, thus disrupting the Fusion Dance lesson. Sparga managed to subdue Piccolo and force the sorcerer back. It was here that the man made his identity known ; Demon God Demigra. The Supreme Kai of Time then explained that he was the same evil sorcerer she battled millions of years ago. But before Sparga could attack, Demigra fled while taunting. From there, Demigra began using his magic to empower Majin Buu throughout varying parts of the battle against him. Sparga's strength needed now more than ever, the Saiyan Kryptonian hybrid kept the monster at bay while making sure that the Z-Fighters acted out history proper. Sparga held off Super Buu while Goku and Vegeta fused into Vegito and beat back Kid Buu while Goku charged the Super Spirit Bomb needed to destroy the monster forever. After doing so, Sparga returned to the Time Nest to rest after a job well done. Battle of Gods The events where Beerus the Destroyer made his presence known were a tense situation at the Time Nest. Many Kaioshin were riled up to know that the God of Destruction had awoken from his long slumber and the Supreme Kai of Time was no exception. With Demigra still on the loose, the Time Kaioshin sent Sparga to ensure that Demigra could not cause any disturbances that might earn the Hakaishin's ire and send him on a rampage. Sparga did his best to keep the Destroyer calm but Demigra naturally made a move, thinking he could use his magic to create an all powerful servant and puppet in Beerus. Much to Demigra's surprise however, Beerus was not placed under the Demon God's control, nor did he find it amusing. Doing so caused Beerus to become furious and he was sent on a rampage. Sparga fought to make sure that Beerus would cause little to no harm but found himself overwhelmed after striking Beerus to the ground. There, Goku arrived onto the scene and acted out the ritual necessary to become the Super Saiyan God Beerus was searching for. But Beerus didn't now want just the Super Saiyan God ; After being struck down with one blow even though it was a superficial injury that the Destroyer God simply shrugged off, Beerus found himself intrigued with Sparga's potential and requested his participation in the fight. While Sparga's power was as of yet nothing compared to that of Goku's as a Saiyan God, it was still noteworthy to the Destroyer and he found it entertaining that a mere mortal could become so strong on his own. But as is with the normal history, Beerus proved triumphant and overcame both Sparga and Goku. After returning home, Sparga found himself greeted by grateful friends happy for his return. Surprised by their affection, Sparga's anxiety caused him to seize up and become nervous while his friends explained that they weren't expecting him to survive a fight against Beerus the Destroyer. This surprised Sparga, who had long since forgotten what it felt like to have a genuine home in the months that past after he fled his home world after his failures caused him to be cast out. For the first time in some time, Sparga was home. Battle with Demigra With Demigra still free and wreaking havoc across time, Sparga knew that he needed to put a stop to this villain. As he readied to begin the hunt, Beerus and his attendant Whis arrived on the Time Nest to inform the Supreme Kai of Time that he would be dealing with Demigra, and that the Time Patrol need not concern themselves with the ordeal. But Sparga couldn't accept that, not when he felt it was his responsibility to bring Demigra to justice for his crimes. Beerus at first considered destroying Sparga for an act he viewed as defiant but after some thought, decided to test Sparga. Allowing the Time Patroller some time to prepare, Beerus proposed a challenge ; A fight where the winner gets to destroy Demigra. Despite the outcries and pleas of his friends and allies, Sparga accepted and engaged Beerus in battle once more. Unlike before, Sparga was not fighting alongside a godly Goku and was much further hard pressed against the full power of a God of Destruction. But after several minutes of fighting, Beerus relented and decided that if Sparga could survive so long against him attacking so fiercely, then his power would suffice in destroying Demigra. Confused, but satisfied with the results of the battle, Sparga accepted this outcome and readied to face Demigra. Thankfully, it wouldn't take long for the inevitable battle to commence as Demigra attacked shortly after Beerus and Whis left Toki Toki City. Demigra razed the city, kidnapped the Toki Toki bird and used his magic to brainwash Trunks into becoming his feral servant. In order to free Trunks, Sparga had to render his friend unconscious and knocked him out with a heavy punch. Demigra retreated to the Time Nest where he planned to destroy everything. Sparga made to intervene but Demigra sent a spear shooting through his chest, killing him. But as Sparga slipped into oblivion, he heard Toki Toki's familiar caw just before awakening in an endless plain of white with the Scroll of Eternity at his feet. Unfurling the scroll to bare witness to the events it foretold, Sparga used the scroll to return to the very moment he would have been killed and prevented it from coming to pass where he then slipped through the crack in Time Demigra escaped through and met in one final showdown against the Demon God. With everything he had learned through his battles alongside the Time Patrol and the friends he made alongside the way, Sparga defeated Demigra easily and returned triumphant as the Hero of Time. With Toki Toki City under reconstruction, Sparga settled into life as a Time Patroller, even despite his reluctance to accept his newfound fame. Powers As a hybrid between Saiyans and Kryptonians, Sparga's potential is difficult to determine as he regularly trades blows with some of the most powerful of beings. While in Super Saiyan 1, he was able to outmatch even a Super Saiyan 4 Goku and has even defeated powerful foes such as Goku Black, Demon God Demigra, and Omega Shenron without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. Because of his Kryptonian physilogy, Sparga's physical strength is unrivaled, finding peers and equals in the likes of Gods and Legends. His ability to absorb ultraviolet solar radiation constantly ensures that his power is ever growing and that his abilities must always be honed and focused lest he risk losing control of his own strength. Unlike many other Saiyans, Sparga's tail is not a key weakness in most cases as his body is made so strong by the absorbed solar energy that his tail is not vulnerable to attack and restriction as is the case with most Saiyans who have not trained their tails. Because of his constant training and disciplined adherence to martial codes, Sparga is frequently training and meditating to hone his abilities even further. His raw physical strength has enabled him to achieve feats such as causing planet wide damage from the impact of his fists colliding with Goku's own at their peak levels of output and he can effortlessly lift large landscapes and can single-handedly force entire maps to be redrawn. Due to his ability to overcome even Goku Black, Sparga's potential exceeds even that of Super Saiyan God forms all while retaining his base form. Much of this is attributed to Sparga's potential being unleashed https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Potential_Unleashed by the White Dragon, Seiya. While similar to the enhancement granted to Gohan by the Old Kai, Sparga's Potential Unleashing ritual differs in some regards, in that it is a full unleashing of restrained power instilled by a combination of personal mental inhibitions such as restraining his power out of fear of harming others too greatly. In doing so, Sparga's raw strength reached incredible heights where he now is possessed of the ability to match most foes without even the need to transform into a Super Saiyan. Despite his strength, Sparga is of the mind he has yet to achieve his full potential and seeks to reach even greater heights and find his limit. While his strength is impressive, it is not all consuming as he has been beaten before ; Such as when he lost to Azrael the Mad Dog who effortlessly overpowered him and destroyed his original Saiyan armor suit or when he lost to Nail shortly after joining the Time Patrol during a martial arts tournament which gathered warriors from different timelines, as well as regularly being knocked out by Goku during their training together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Despite these losses, Sparga continues to seek improvement and views them as lessons to look back on and overcome. In addition to his monstrous strength, Sparga's senses are of an extremely high caliber. Typical of Kryptonians and Kryptonian half breeds, Sparga has super sight and hearing that can be so finely focused within several hundred miles that he can even hear the atoms of water vapors in the air scraping against each other to form clouds and see clearly from one end of the city to another. His senses are so fine and attentive that it enables Sparga to easily predict an opponents movements effortlessly, almost as if his movements were driven by precognitive predictions, giving him a presence of being difficult to touch - as if his adversaries were too slow. He also possesses X-Ray Vision that can see through anything except lead and a sense of smell on par with bears and Heat Vision that reaches temperatures on equal levels as lightning bolts. While his strengths are many, Sparga does have some key weaknesses, such as a lack of resistance to magic and the fabled Kryptonite which brings Kryptonians to their knees. Sparga also finds himself weakened under the ultraviolet light of a red sun, which gradually and slowly causes a decrease in his strength. Sparga can also deplete his reserves of solar energy throughout the course of a battle but because he spends so much time absorbing so much and is passively constantly doing so, this can be difficult to do. Abilities Trivia * The concept of Sparga's heritage as a Saiyan Kryptonian hybrid was inspired due to the many similarities between Goku and Superman of DC Comics. Having met both of these characters in his life, Sparga naturally would become close to them, both becoming father figures to him as he develops through the stages of his life. * Much of Sparga's design is inspired by the concept of Raditz had he had more of a resemblance to his father and brother. This idea is referenced several times when he is mistaken for Raditz or the son of Raditz by others even though he has no actual blood relationship to Sparga. * Sparga's name is a pun on "asparagus". * Sparga's hobbies include watching movies, including Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Kung Fu Werewolves as some of his favorites. Despite its poor acting, special effects, and directing, Sparga considers Kung Fu Werewolves a classic with a brilliance that others just can't understand despite his friends and family constantly explaining to him why it is a bad movie. * Sparga's favorite foods are typically of sweet and/or spicy flavors. * Despite losing early into the tournament, Sparga's skill and prowess earned him a lot of recognition and respect by other more experienced warriors in the Martial Arts Tournament that Goku held between himself and his friends * Sparga wearing a red bandanna to honor people who had been injured or killed is similar to Bardock, who wears a red bandanna soaked in the blood of his fallen teammates to honor their deaths. * Sparga's favorite season is winter, as it reminds him of his youth living in the Arctic and in the Fortress of Solitude * Sparga is left-handed Gallery __FORCETOC__